


Cinnamon Sugar

by JustJym



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rimming, also frottage, boi this fic wild, caregiver!simon, countertop sex, cum sharing, human!AU, lip sucking, lots of use out of cinnamon bun glaze and coconut oil, markus is a savage, painter!markus, simon is an extra sensitive boy, simon's a REAL sensitive boy, simon's a clean freak, yall I really like food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: They always have cinnamon buns on Sunday...EDIT: currently seeking suggestions for a sequel. More details in beginning notes.





	Cinnamon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed… but a sickeningly sweet story about my otp.
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting. if its garbage im sorry. but im still proud of it. i might go back and to some edits. but until then... enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I am needing some help guys. I want to make a sequel regarding this particular AU. Not sure what to do, so I thought I'd ask what you guys want? Want more food play? Maybe some messing around in places they shouldnt?  
> Seriously you guys can suggesting absolutely anything you want! Just leave a comment if you want a certain thing to happen.
> 
> P.S. all my work is nsfw...

Simon watched Markus paint across the canvas, stroke after stroke, colors blending and swirling into only an image he could concoct. It was early morning, or late evening in Markus' world, Simon having rolled out of bed a few hours ago to make breakfast – homemade cinnamon buns, as was the Sunday tradition. He smiled as he saw the focus in his lovers face, knowing that if he were to speak, he would startle him, ruin his mojo, disrupt his flow. Not that the painter would mind, he just always felt bad for interrupting his work.

Markus' sweats hand low on his hips, revealing more skin than his shirtless torso was already providing. The blonde let his eyes trace every curve and divot, a hardened body from constant athletic training. A tiny blush tinged his cheekbones, his admiration also reminding him of their previous bedroom encounters. He shook the dirty thoughts away, knowing it was inappropriate for caregiver to constantly have their lovers techniques on the brain.

A few more minutes passed and the scent of cinnamon and sugar drifted inside the art room, causing Markus to glance to the side and take a whiff. The darker male spotted Simon out of the corner of his eye, a slight shock at first, followed by a warm smile. “How long have you been standing there?” he asked softly, setting his pallet and brushes on the messy, paint splattered table beside him.

“Only a few minutes,” Simon answered with a shy smile, Markus approaching him resting a hand on his bicep. “I didn't want to disturb you.”

“Nonsense,” Markus replied, coaxing Simon into a hug, hand petting his hair while the blonde nuzzled his shoulder.

Simon gave him a light kiss on the bone before pressing his nose into Markus' neck. “You just seemed so focused,” he admitted, “it would have been rude to interrupt.”

Markus pushed him back and chuckled, pecking his lips against the blonde's forehead, “You can bother me anytime, Hon.”

Hearing the pet name made Simon flush red on the ears and neck, ducking his head but letting shy eyes peer up at Markus' mixed ones. His skin only colored pinker at the memory of the name; his excessive need to eat honey buns while stressed lead to a innocent joke that soon became much more than he ever imagined it would.

Their romance was still fairly new, but their intimacy was still very fresh, and very adventurous. They always seemed to find the time to love on each other, not one place in the house unspoiled by their wandering hands. The things those hands could do to Simon, precise and expert in making music spill from his lips within the first few minutes. The thought of what Markus' hands have done to him in the passed week made his heart begin to race.

“Simon?” Markus raised a brow and cocked his head, “You okay? You look a little warm?”

Simon shook his head, “No, I'm fine. C'mon,” he took Markus' hand by the fingers and tugged him along playfully, “Let's get some breakfast.”

Markus followed behind him, the grip on his hand falling immediately as to not make walking awkward. Stepping under the doorway, he let his palm rest on the blonde's lower back, feeling him jump slightly at the contact. It made him grin to himself, knowing his touch was still so foreign, yet oh so familiar.

He was hit with the powerful aroma of Simon's expert pastry skills, noting they were just as plump and sticky as they always were. Simon set out two small plates, scooping out a bun for each dish, then turning to pour Markus some coffee. He handed him the mug with a shy smile, Markus taking it and thanking him.

They stood next to each other at the island, enjoying the twittering birds just in the other room – Simon's precious pets. Markus sipped at his coffee, then taking up the bun and taking a wide bite. He wanted to roll his eyes at how good Simon managed to make them. Was it the fact they were homemade? Or was it that secret ingredient he's always talking about? Regardless, Markus ate his bun in just a few short bites, reaching for a second without paying much attention to civility.

A light smack came to the back of his fingers, shooting his gaze towards a grimacing Simon. “Either use the spatula or let me get it,” he nagged, “You're going to get your hands all sticky.”

“They're already sticky,” Markus gently bit back, holding up his hand. 

“Then get a towel,” the blonde continued, adding a new bun to his lover's plate and turning for his hand towel. When he came back, Markus had each finger meeting his lips, sucking the glaze off them. “No!” Simon sighed, “Just use the towel! You're going to make it worse.”

Markus frowned, “What's the big deal, Hon? At least I don't have it smeared all over my face, like you.”

Simon's eyes widened in shock, raising a hand to his cheek, embarrassment spreading across his face. “I do not!” he yelped, brows raising in worry as he grabbed at the towel.

Markus caught his wrist and held it firmly, Simon's eyes locking with his. A thumb came up to his lips, brushing away the glaze and crumbs, collecting them and sucking them off, not breaking the eye contact. Simon was still, his heart racing at how sexy he managed to make eating look, Markus smirking when he noticed the arousal building up. “See?” he chirped, “It's not so bad now, is it?”

Simon remained silent, flustered by two things, trying his best to not let them show, but knew it wasn't working. Markus glanced over, spotting the mixing bowl of glaze Simon had yet to finish up, the whisk still tucked on the heap of sweetness. While the blonde was distracted, he reached out to the bowl, dipping two fingers into it, scooping a liberal amount and pressing it to Simon's lips, the younger man completely still and blushing. Markus pushed the glaze around, spreading it until his mouth was covered.

Deciding to forget what was left on his hands, he cupped Simon's face and leaned in for a kiss, tongue slipping out to lap at his lips. The blonde whimpered into Markus' kiss, feeling his mouth separate just to taste his tongue, but instead getting his lips sucked on. A whiny moan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, hands coming up to rest on the painters shoulders. He felt that expert tongue map out his lips, already swollen from his suckling, mouth feeling slick and sloppy from the saliva. But he didn't care, Markus was kissing him and he was already starting to get hard. Any bit of his frustration he felt had melted away, his boyfriend showing him the other side of being a clean freak.

In one swift motion, Markus raising Simon onto the counter, carefully pushing away anything in the way, and reaching for his shirt, ready to see his pale skin turned pink. Simon let his shirt go, chest heaving with heavy pants as Markus put him on edge with just looking at his bareness. He watched as Markus reached for the whisk, prompting him to ask, “What are you doi--”

“Shh,” Markus hushed, taking up the utensil, pulling it over quickly so the sticky glaze could dribble down as he swept from side to side, covering Simon's heated skin like a pastry. He paid extra attention to his darkened nipples, ready to bite at them and tease his partner's sensitivities. He finished with coating Simon's chest and belly, replacing the whisk and taking his waist in hand, leaning over to lap up the glaze.

Simon whined loudly, throwing his head back and reclining onto his elbows. Markus was tucked between his legs, their loosely clothed erections brushing against each other, causing more sounds to spill from the blonde's bruising lips. Markus took long runs with his tongue, starting at his naval and up to his collarbone, purposely avoiding those hardened nipples. He could tell the melting cream was stimulating the blonde, hips body far more sensitive than anyone he'd ever met before.

Simon shivered Markus' name, a closed fist coming up to his lips to hide the moans. Markus pulled his hand away, “Please,” he voice was smooth and cool, “Let me hear you sing.”

Simon felt his cock twitch, a heavy glob of pre-cum staining his lounge pants, his body reacting to his lover's words and actions. Markus seemed to notice the wet spot on his pants, reaching up to tug them down, letting the blondes cock bounce out and strain harder, the head a violent shade of red, borderline purple. He took the cock in hand, running his flattened tongue across the slit, tasting Simon's sweet essence, the smaller male shuttering and crying out his orgasm. Markus leaned back, jerking the stiff member, watching his semen mix in with the similarly colored glaze.

Simon fell onto his back, panting and sweating from the hard orgasm, tossing an arm over his eyes, trying to come down from his high. However, Markus wasn't going to let him. His hot tongue resumed its tasting of his skin, cleaning up the mess he made, focusing on his abdomen and teasingly around his nipples. A hard suck came to he left pectoral, his back arching off the counter top, his cock throbbing back to life, already leaking more into the trimmed patch of curls.

Teeth scraped the tight bud, Simon squeaking while biting his lower lip, Markus holding him by his hips, trying to keep him still. He suckled the pink nipple, tongue circling the areola and lapping it clean, keeping with it to chew it more and feel every muscle shift and thrash against him. He chuckled, peering up at the wanton blonde, letting his head come back, teeth pulling the nipple with him until he slipped away harshly.

“AHh!” Simon squawked, his nails trying to claw the marble. “Markus, please!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the darker man switched nipples, giving it the same loving, aggressive treatment. The sweetness had a bite of salt, knowing he'd gotten a perfect blend of the glaze and Simon's cum, swallowing it greedily. The smaller male started shoving his shoulders, trying to push him off, begging for him to give him some relief, but Markus easily fought his resistance, knowing his lover was close to another orgasm. Markus released him with a pop, finger tips coming up to twist the buds in just the right motions that made Simon screech, unable to form words.

While it wasn't a serious condition, Simon suffered from over sensitive erogenous zones, resulting in quick, multiple orgasms. Ever since their first coupling, this has been a regular thing, and Simon has given his consent for Markus to do as he pleases, but sometimes too much is too much. Markus has torn the blonde apart far worse than he is now, Simon fighting him is just a normal reaction to the stimulation. Simon would be lucky if he only had five orgasms this session.

Simon called out another hard shutter, Markus' abs getting shot but weak pumps of cum, the blondes hips wiggling to try and keep his cock head from rubbing against the ridges of his muscles. Markus raising off of him, observing how Simon was still drenched in glaze and cum, noticing he wasn't much different. He stripped both of them the rest of the way, even tugging off Simon's socks and tossing them aside.

He put his hands under Simon's knees, pushing them up and encouraging his lover to take his place. He dropped to his knees, rubbing and kissing along Simon's thighs and ass, taking in the fresh scent of honey soap. He nibbled at his plush flesh, nuzzling his perineum and working his way up to his half-hard cock and balls. He kissed his balls, tight and against the base of his member, then gently wrapped his lips around it, cleaning up his hot cum. Simon whimpered, clenching his knees while Markus did his best to not over stimulate him.

The painter pulled the cheeks apart to get a look at Simon's beautiful hole, seeing how flushed and pink it was, already winking at him and wanting his cock. He was about to dive in and taste the entrance, then decided to reach for more glaze, smearing it across his pucker, even pushing some just inside the rim. He stuffed his tongue inside the loosened hole, tasting his lover and the delicious garnish. Muscles tightened around his tongue, sucking him in further, letting his teeth scrape across what skin they could reach, making that hole squeeze more.

Simon's legs quivered, his grip starting to fade, wanting so badly to let them go, but knowing that if he did, Markus would have to stop rimming him. He wiggled his hips, trying to move his body closer to his partner, mixed emotions on whether he wanted more or a rest. Feeling that wet appendage worm its way in and around his entrance made things all the more intense. He desperately wanted Markus to thrust inside him and finish him, but he was feeling too good. Markus always outdid himself every time, more and more, constantly making Simon feel so fragile.

“Fuck,” Markus cursed, raising back up to his feet and storming over to the pantry. Simon watched him glide across the kitchen with hooded eyes, his body still shaking from Markus' teasing. Markus came back with a jar of hardened coconut oil, slamming it down and ripping the top off. He shoved his fingers inside the jar, scooping up what he could and slapping it onto his cock. He rubbed around the thick blob, watching it melt down and coat himself until he was slick and shiny.

He took the rest of the nugget of oil, and started slathering Simon's thighs, causing the blonde to raise his brows. “Wha... Markus,” Simon weakly tried to ask, unsure of why Markus wasn't trying to push inside him.

“I want you worn out,” the older man answered, “That way you'll last as long as possible for me.”

“Mmmhhh!” Simon whimpered, wanting to reach out and kiss him. “Markus~!”

Hearing the blonde cry his name, tears welling in his eyes and spilling over, made the dark skinned male's cock throb hard, bouncing in the air. The tiny nib of oil left, he stuffed inside Simon's hole, knowing his body heat would melt it the rest of the way and help pave the way to their union. He pushed away Simon's hands from his knees, watching them toss back and frame his face, and pressing them to his shoulders, his thighs tightly together.

Markus grabbed his cock and stuffed it between Simon's slick thighs, sighing hard at the warmth. He knew it wasn't the best warmth, but he wouldn't dare complain. He was lined up just right so that his member slid across Simon's cock and balls, the blonde squirming and whining. Markus thrust his hips deep and hard, wanting to save his energy for the love he found in Simon's hole. “Plea- ple- Mar-,” Simon tried to beg and plea, but he kept losing the words, sparks of electricity jolting through every erogenous part of his body.

Markus knew what he wanted and kept thrusting, eyes locked on the screwed shut lids that concealed the beautiful blues he couldn't stop staring into. He reached a hand around the thighs, gripping both their dicks and stroking them while thrusting faster. Simon was practically screaming for him, cock straining and tightening, only to release another lackluster load onto his belly, Markus' pace coming to a gradual halt.

He squeezed his body between those shaking legs, nestling his cock at Simon's hole but waiting so he can kiss him and let him have a moment of rest. He pecked his sweaty, tear stained cheeks, petting his hair that was partly sticky from the pastry glaze. Simon's breathing started to steady, but it was still harsh and ragged, eyes prying open so he could gaze into Markus' loving expression.

“Are you okay?” Markus asked worried, continuing to pet the wet blonde hair.

“I need it,” Simon whined, “I need you. Please, give it to me.”

“Don't you need to wait?” was the painters response, “So I don't hurt you.”

Simon shook his head fervently and took Markus' face in his hands and kissed him hard. Markus kissed back, letting their tongues dance together in a lust filled haze. He reached between them and slipped his fingers inside Simon's slick hole, two fitting easily. He thrust them hard and wedged in a third digit to make sure he was stretched enough for his cock.

Simon frowned and grunted, “Markus, now! Please!”

He didn't need to be told twice, pressing his cock to the loosened hole and shoving inside. Simon arched his back, arms wrapped around his boyfriends shoulders, screaming into his ear. Markus was merciless on his hole, his speed already set fairly high for normal, but he was already close to busting, and wanting to make sure Simon was completely satisfied. He raised up, pinning Simon's wrists above his head with one hand and the other pushing one leg as close to his chest as it would go.

Simon was so tight, gripping his cock and pulling him in, keeping him so warm, he never wanted to pul out. Each thrust brought them closer to their end, and with every clash of their hips, made Simon cry more and louder. “Sing for me, dove,” Markus huffed, not letting up on his abusing thursts. “Let me hear it all.”

“Markus, I'm--” his words were interrupting by his eyes rolling into his skull, spine arching to its breaking point, and cock throbbing and twitching, but nothing came out other than Simon's sultry screams.

Markus followed closely behind, fucking him through his ecstasy and burying himself inside that glorious hole. “You're perfect, Hon,” Markus panted, feeling his body shutter as his cum was spilled inside, stuffing him. His words were always encouraging to Simon, and it was apparent he was still feeling the desire from being filled to the brim. Markus let his cock slip out, cum dripping out of the stretched entrance. He slithered down the blondes body, pushing back those thighs to suck and lap up all of his cum, getting his mouth as full as he could.

He raised back up, pulling Simon into a sitting position, slamming their lips together and tonging him sloppily. Cum dribbled from their mouths as they shared the semen filled kiss, Simon moaning and clinching to his lover's neck. Markus stuffed three fingers into Simon's still dripping hole, thrusting in just the right place, bruising the over stimulated prostate, making him press harder into his kiss.

“Yes!” Simon cried, “More! Right there, Markus! Please!”

His hand went fast and hard on his abused prostate until the shy boy was spasming uncontrollably in his arms, teeth gritting and eyes rolling back. Constricted 'yes's' played over and over from Simon's voice, nails scratching Markus' skin. “I love you!” he shouted through his orgasm. “Iloveyouiloveyou!”

When the high was finally gone, Markus slipped his hand away and held Simon, feeling the man turn to jelly against him. “I love you too, Hon,” Markus smiled, his legs starting to get weak under him. He carefully put an arm under Simon's knees, cradling him in his arms and carrying him to their bathroom. They made it in time before Markus' knees gave out, sitting on the edge of the tub and running the water.

He maneuvered them until they were both in the tub, limp and satisfied, warm water wrapping around them and soothing any aches they had developed from their carnal actions. Simon settled between Markus' legs, strong arms securing around his belly, their hands locking together. They pressed their heads together, butting and nuzzling against one another. The tub was filled nearly to the brim before they mustered the energy to shut the water off, more concerned about their own embrace than getting clean.

It didn't matter. They were content and completely worn out. They made themselves comfortable and falling to a blissful snooze, soft smiles still stamped to their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I may continue this pairing...
> 
> \--
> 
> I accept all suggestions and requests, but that doesn't mean they all will be done.  
> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
